There are many causes of male impotence including those that are psychologically based as well as trauma related impotence. Procedures have been developed for treating impotence, and one such procedure involves the implantation of a penile prosthesis. There are two general types of penile implants, namely, the inflatable penile implant and the noninflatable penile implant. The noninflatable implants include those which incorporate a rigid rod and are permanently stiff and those formed of malleable or bendable materials and which may be bent between the erect and nonerect positions. U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,456 discloses a rigid rod type of penile prosthesis. Examples of malleable implants are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,789 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,841. One of the problems involved in malleable penile implants is the difficulty in concealing the device by positioning the rods in a bent configuration and remaining in that concealed position. This difficulty is often due to the large diameter of the rod. This difficulty is addressed by the malleable rod of the present invention wherein changes in the configuration of the rod provides greater positionability and concealability.